In electric/electronic industries, bonding or fixing of components is an important matter. Particularly, there is much difficulty in boding two or more rigid materials or parts to one another.
Examples of bonding of rigid materials or parts may include attaching a polycarbonate bezel to a rigid part such as a glass touch panel of a display.
In this case, such rigid materials or parts may be stacked on opposite surfaces of an adhesive tape, respectively, whereby the rigid materials or parts can be bonded to one another through the adhesive tape.